I Didn't Mean To
by ShortehMcLazzeh
Summary: Sakura is a 16 years old teenager who leads a normal life. What happens when she discovered a mysterious letter from the King and Queen of Japan that could turn her average world upside down? A request.. For.. MARRIAGE?
1. Chapter 1 Mysterious Letter

**Hello everyone (: ShortehMcLazzeh here! This is my very first fanfic. Do have mercy -. I was inspired by a fanfic writer here. And I'd like to thank her for being such a wonderful story writer to look up to.**

**Well I'd hardly have time to update chapters so, I'm sorry. For all the viewers out there, that actually took their time to look at this story, I thank you. I hope you enjoy this short chapter. I'll do my best to update regularly (: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>I Didn't Mean To<strong>

**Chapter 1**

_What's happening to me? I don't usually have these feelings, right? Then how come I feel so tingly inside. My stomach feels all funny and butterfly-ish. Those pair of eyes sent such concerned glint, so very gently. Those warm arms that kept me safe throughout the night, away from the coldness of the rain. Those gently words that whispered into my ears, blocking out the scary thunders roaring in the sky. I feel so safe.. So… _

KRRIIINNGGGGGGG..! The alarm clock sang with all its might. Wanting to show the world its oh-so-wonderful voice.

"HOEEEEEEE!" A pair of rich emerald eyes shot up in shock, feeling a slight pain washed over her head briefly. Small hands rised up in the air and knocked down that awful dream destroyer, sending it flying down to the floor. Sakura sat up onto her bed in a daze, her waist length auburn hair all messed up from the sleep. She scanned around her cozy room through her long eyelashes, slumping her limb back onto the bed. Not even bothered to look at the clock.

"5 more minutes…" And she was out. Not for long though. Sakura was forced back to reality when she felt her warmed up body suddenly turned cold. Her blanket was tugged away, **On purpose**. _That's it! Who is it that dares to wake ME u_-.. Sakura's train of thoughts were cut off by the sight she saw. There he was, that awful monster. Kinomoto Touya, already dressed in his Tomoeda high school uniform.

"Get up, **kaijuu**. You'll be late for school, **again**" That cocky tone of his irritates Sakura so much that she was so ready to give him her famous stomp on the foot. Touya's grin proved just how wonderful it felt to him to torture her. He stepped side ways when he saw Sakura's attempt to step onto his foot. With a victorious laughter, he exited her room.

"Baka Oniichan" She mumbled under her breath. This routine of hers are quite common. _But what was that all about.. That.. Dream.. _Sakura felt a blush creeping up her rosy cheeks, her head quickly shaking it off. Just when she sighed out, her eyes caught the alarm clock.

Tick.. Tick.. Tick..

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'm late I'm late!" Sakura stumbled her way out of her bed, just in time to kiss the floor good morning from her fall. She grunted rather childishly, untangling herself from the rolls of blankets under her feet. She rushed her ways all around her room, taking off her pajamas, tucking in her uniforms, brushing her teeth, combing her hair. Sakura took one last glance onto the mirror, a smile tugged by her pink lips. She had grown quite well. Her hair reached down til her waist, her body possess those wonderful curves. Though she remain quite small, for a 16 year old.

Sakura footsteps could be heard running down the stairs, rushing her way to the kitchen. She greeted her mother smiling inside a frame, chomped down her toast and eggs, drank down her orange juice and kissed her father's cheek goodbye.

"Ja, otou-san! I'm heading out" Sakura called out, her rollerblades tucked in place as she skated out to the roads, gliding along to school. Not long after her journey her emerald orbs then spotted her big brother and his bestfriend, Tsukishiro Yukito. Nothing much had change in either of them, Yukito still had that wonderful smile on his face. With his shiny silver hair and calm, grey eyes. Touya still has those black hair, and obviously a brother's face.

"Oh look who finally decided to wake up" Sakura shot Touya her deadly glare, which Touya replied with a loop-sided smile. She was about to counter back Touya's words when she felt a weight stopping her skates.

"Oof. Sumimasen" Sakura lowered herself into a bow, looking up to gaze into her bestfriend's amethyst eyes.

"Tomoyo!" She cried out, giving her childhood bestfriend a.k.a her cousin a big bear hug.

"Good morning, Sakura. Touya, Yukito" Tomoyo greeted. Her angelic voice never failed to amuse the listeners. Touya and Yukito smiled in response, Four of them then walked their way to school. Actually, Yukito and Touya already finished high school. They applied for an extra year while waiting for their college entries to be confirmed. That wasn't Touya's only reason though and Yukito knew that very well. We all know how overprotective Touya can be. Eventhough Sakura and him bicker most of the time, he cared for her more than his life. He actually planned to watch over Sakura's high school life, there's no way he's letting her getting involve with doucebags. He was willing to sacrifice his college life if he has to, which Yukito calmly protested. Sakura, as always is oblivious to Touya's intentions.

School went by smoothly. It's good to be around the same environment. Most of Sakura's classmates in elementary attend the same high school. Kaho Mizuki the teacher assigned for their homeroom. Sakura ate lunch with Tomoyo as usual. Time passed by quickly that Sakura barely noticed just how much had flown by. It was already reaching the end of school, soon will be the summer break of 3 whole months. Everyone will be back in school on Spring time. As usual, in this time of year the classroom is quite lively. Each and every person in that class are talking how excited they are for summer vacations. Some made plans for each other to spend time with, especially those who are lovers. Magazines can be seen in most of the students' hands, seeking guidance of great places to visit. As for Sakura and her family, they'd be staying home and do some cleaning here and there. Touya might as well apply for every part time job he can get, leaving Sakura wonder everytime she bumped into him in every places she went. When the Tomoeda school bell rang throughout the buildings, Everyone had already packed up their things. Saying greetings to each other, they head off home.

Sakura and Tomoyo always stopped by at their favorite café to enjoy ice cream sundaes. They went home only after that routine. As soon as Sakura stopped by her house gate, she noticed that there was a letter tucked in their mailbox. She took out the letter and brought it inside with her.

Click click..

Rustle..

Click click..

Rustle..

And her rollerskates are off. She neatly placed them by their shoes cabinet and walked her way to her room. Sakura scanned the envelope and spotted that the letter was on her behalf. Her brows furrowed in curiousity. She carefully opened the white envelope, sliding out the content. As she read through, her emerald eyes widened with each words.

With a loud "HOEEEEEEEE" Sakura immediately made a call for Tomoyo. This is HUGE news!

* * *

><p><strong>Baka- IdiotStupid**

**Oniichan- Big brother**

**Otousan- Father**

**Ja- See you**

**Sumimasen- Excuse me/ Pardon me.**

**So how about that for the first Chapter? I do think it's a bit short. I'll do what I can to make it up in Chapter 2. Thank you for those who are reading. Leave reviews on questions or ideas that you'd like to suggest. I'd really appriciate that. If my mood is good, The next chapter would be in less than a week. But eitherway, it's not a promise.**

**Once again, thank you for reading. Have a nice day, Minna!**


	2. Chapter 2 Invitations

**So hey guys : D **

**This is my uhh.. Second chapter. I had a tough time deciding what's what. And uh probably the whole content. So this is more of somewhat detailed. Explain about Sakura's family as well as Tomoyo's.**

**I'd like to thank you for the people who read this fanfic. And for those who reviewed! LOTSOFHEARTSHERE. : D Thank you so very much. **

**I do not own the CCS. (:**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, minna!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- Invitations<strong>

_Dear Kinomoto Sakura,_

_We hereby announce in this letter that you, are chosen to be one of three following girls that will be competing for the Princess's throne. The kingdom has been searching all throughout the country for a suitable girl to be marrying our dearest prince, Xiao Lang. The three of you shall be tested and analysed. You all will be completing the tasks given in order for us to identify your abilities._

_As the addition to your informations, the three of you young girls are the final batch of Tomoeda residence. We've been searching high and low and all the chosen girls of the age 16 and above has been going through what you're about to face. You will be staying at the palace for the entire summer break and go through each stages of the tasks. The three of you shall meet in the palace._

_This is a personal request from us. We do hope you give us your best cooperations. We prepared a ride to pick you up by your house, on the very first day of Summer vacation. Bring along your daily needs, though everything will be prepared for you in the palace. Your family will be informed personally by the King's messenger._

_Further details will be explained once you arrive._

**Sincerely,**

**King and Queen of Japan.**

* * *

><p>"Well, Sakura. You have to go. It's a request from the King and Queen. Plus, everyone else entered it before you" Tomoyo beamed out. Her voice trying their best to bring ease to Sakura's worries. Doesn't seem to help much though, Sakura's face has never been paler.<p>

"Not **all **of the girls in the world did, Tomoyo. Only the **chosen. **But then how come you didn't get the letter, Tom-.." Barely able to finish her sentence, her eyes caught sight of the similar white printed sheet in Tomoyo's graceful grip. Sakura lifted her left eye brow, eyeing her bestfriend.

"You did?" Comes the question with obvious, unhidden answers. Sakura felt her heart leaped up, her lips forming a perfect 'o' shaped.

"Mhmm.." Tomoyo hummed out. Her lips plastered with a smile while her head tilted slightly to the side. Sakura sighed out in realief, atleast now she's got a friend, no scratch that; her BESTfriend together for the 'the-search-for-prince's-perfect-wife' thing.

"Oh Tomoyo yokatta da ne!" That auburn-haired girl beamed in excitement. In seconds, her hands found Tomoyo's as they clasped them tightly. Sakura was so happy that she's got company. But she was still uneasy thinking about everything stated in the letter, their future lies based on THAT? How can they get married at such a YOUNG age? They're 16 for crying out loud. A small sigh escaped Sakura's lips, protesting her thoughts.

"Daijoubu yo, Sakura.. We'll be fine" Sakura smiled. Sometimes she can't help but to wonder if Tomoyo had powers to read her mind. Tomoyo never failed to make her feel better, no matter how tough the situation may be. Sakura prayed at that moment. She prayed that neither of them would be chosen. That way they wouldn't have to be separated. It's selfish, Sakura knows.

Though she knows one thing for sure, she will be at her best self during the time in the palace. Sakura was grown that way and she's not planning on bringing shame to her family's name. Like it or not, she has to put up with it. Atleast she'd be entering the palace, her dreams ever since she was small. That's another good thing, right?

Later that evening, Sakura went back home. She had rushed over to Tomoyo's after making that panic call. _It was a good thing to come over. I feel so much better. _Sakura thought. That's the truth though. She did feel a lot better after talking to Tomoyo. Well, she doesn't have any reason not to. What else could be better? Tomoyo will be entering the same events, go through the same tasks with her. And the best thing of all, Tomoyo will be there along her side. Sakura's not alone.

Sakura had never learned how to be separated from her cousin slash bestfriend. They've been together since babies! Tomoyo's mother, Daidouji Sonomi is Kinomoto Nadeshiko's sister, Sakura's own mother. Sonomi had always been fond of Sakura. Sonomi once told Sakura that she looks a lot like her mother. Everytime Sakura came over to their house, Sonomi would try her best to sneak out from work and visit them. The three of them; Sakura, Tomoyo and Tomoyo's mother always have tea together and chat about how the days went.

Sakura loved Sonomi's presence. Spending time with the Daidouji family is so calming. Sakura spent half of her life with them in it. Though at times Sakura can't help to wonder why, the reason Tomoyo's mother doesn't really like her father; Kinomoto Fujitaka. Sakura's father is the most gentle person she'd known. Ironic, ofcourse he is. Fujitaka is a great cook and that talent seems to flow inside both Touya and Sakura.

Their cozy house is never dusty. Fujitaka works as a lecturer in the Tomoeda University. His students fancies him, most of them made Fujitaka as their inspiration. Sakura's family always had their schedule. Cleaning duty, breakfast duty and dinner duty. They take turns on the house chores. They also have a white board, to write their daily activities on. Touya oftened have part time jobs, ofcourse. The board keeps the family updated on each other's doings.

Sakura's smile faded when she felt a weight bumping against her own. Her thoughts flown to who knows where. She stumbled a few steps back before she felt herself wanting to meet the hard road. Sakura shut her emerald orbs shut, bracing for the flat fall but after a few seconds, Sakura hasn't been laying on the ground. When she peaked through her lids, she found a pair of deep brown gaze. When the top of her head felt warm and stingy Sakura let out a childish whine.

"Oniichaaaaan!" Touya's throaty laughter rang out in delight. It's always a good feeling to bully his little sister. Touya kept Sakura's petite form secured in his arms, his knuckles rubbing ontop of her head. Sakura's cries shot up an octave while herself struggling under Touya's grip, wanting so badly to break free. Her pleading tone made Touya broke into an evil grin, enjoying her torture.

"Say sorry, **kaijuu**" He spoke out. Sakura's eyes shot up in alarmed, one thing she had always hated is being called a monster and her brother would** always **rub it in her face.

"KAIJUU JA NAI!" She shrieked at her highest pitch, one foot stomped onto Touya's. That made him back away. Sakura felt herself being released from his arms, landing gently onto her feet. She watched with a satisfied smirk plastered onto her face as Touya skipped up and down while holding his so-gonna-be-swollen foot, his voice strainly muttered strings of curses. That **really **hurt.

"Kono gaki.. Oi!" His eyes trained helplessly at the running little girl. His ears took in her ringing laughter, showing just how much revenge on him made **her **happy. Touya sprinted forward to chase his little sister, both of them raced home in an endless electric glare in between them. Ofcourse Touya was the one who stumbled in through their door first with his **giant, monster-like legs**. Sakura can't help but to give another good stomp onto his foot before dashing her ways to her welcoming father, hiding herself behind him.

They spent a few good minutes more to be chasing and running after each other. Fujitaka had a tough time being in between that bickering. Touya's hands worked their hardest to grasp atleast a glimps of Sakura's. Their laughter warmed up the dining hall, illuminating such a cozy environment. Touya smiled, flakes of happiness tagged along as he finally gave up, reached over to pat gently onto Sakura's head and went ahead to assist their father. Sakura stuck out a teasing tongue over at Touya's way, followed by a bright smile of her own. Both of them then helped Fujitaka to set the table, one or two bickering occured once in a while. All in all, they sat together for the food Fujitaka had prepared for dinner.

"Itadakimasu!" They clasped their hands with the chopsticks in between.

As they ate in silence,

"I've heard from the King's messenger.." Fujitaka stated out calmly. Both Touya and Sakura turned their heads towards him. Sakura was the first to break away their gaze, her emerald eyes stared down to her lap. Touya stared understandingly onto Fujitaka, his head then bobbing into a silent nod. . This is it, **the talk**. Sakura gently tapped down her chopsticks, giving her lower lip several nips before digging into her pockets and sliding the folded paper along the surface of the table. Touya reached for it but their father got hold of the sheet first. The paper unfolded and Fujitaka's warm eyes scanned through each word, each line. That smile on his face never faded as he would then pass the letter over to Touya.

"I guess it is true.." Came out Touya's rough voice. He too, had been notified by one of the King's messengers. Sakura noticed the slight shake buried deep in his voice, restraining something almost like a growl. She couldn't bring herself to lift her head up and meet their eyes. It's heartbreaking to know that she wouldn't be able to be with them for the next three months. They were suppose to go visit Sakura's great grandfather, it's been so long. Now she'll be missing that trip. Sakura felt tears welled up in her eyes, a pair of strong arms engulf her in a warm hug. She didn't notice when but somehow her father had walked to her, taking her in his arms. Sakura's head was enclosed by a warm hand, Touya's.

She tried her best not to break it out but her insticts knew better and she broke into sobs, willing her tears to stream down her rosy cheeks and sipped through Fujitaka's shirt. Touya comfortingly pat onto her head, giving light strokes along those soft auburn locks while Fujitaka kept her safe in his securing hug, his head enclose down onto her shoulder. There's nothing else they could do. One of this family member is going away for a quite long time. What will they do without her cheerful self to always lighten up the house. Their precious cherry blossom won't be around for a good three whole months. _Oh what ever could we do without you, Sakura.. _Was what Fujitaka had voiced inside his mind.

_What ever could we do without you, Gaki.._ Touya silently called out, deep down inside his heart.

* * *

><p>Yokatta da ne - That's great That's a relief.

Daijoubu yo - It's alright.

Oniichan - Big brother.

Kaijuu - Monster.

Kaijuu ja nai - I'm not a monster!

Kono gaki - This brat.

**So there you have it. Chapter 2. I'm sorry for the grammatical mistakes, spelling errors and everything else. I did read through a couple of times but I might have missed out couple of things. And perhaps having Tomoyo invited that way kind of a bummer eh?**

**I don't think this chapter is quite long either D: I'm sorry, this is all I have for this chapter. I had a reviewer that ask whether this story consists of normal stuffs or the CCS way, magic. **

**I'm still uhh.. Considering that (: I'll leave that as a surprise~ Thank you for reading (: I really appriciate it.**

**Do leave me reviews if you have comments or ideas to spice things up, ne? Arigatou.**

**Overall I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll do my best on the third chapter. YOSH! \(^0^)/**


	3. Chapter 3 Not so grand entrance

**..Peaks from the side bar-; Uhh.. H-Hello everyone ^^" I'M SORRY! T.T!**

**I'm sorry for not updating. It's been uhhh. Long I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry m(_ _)m**

**Please forgive me. And I came back not bringing much ): But I tried my best! I sure hope you guys enjoy it. And I DO HOPE it's not boring.**

**Oh! Once again. A REALLY BIG THANK YOU to all the reviewers. Thank youuuu~! \(^0^) And thank you for your ideas and guessings~**

**And to Dancing With The Rain, I took up your idea with Yelan being familiar with Nadeshiko. A big thanks for the suggestion.**

**To Happy Ham : Thank you for your suggestions too~ And about the question you asked before. It is a normal world. In this era, but with Kings and Queens xD Sorry. Must be so twisted But it's my type of spice~**

**Disclaimer : I do not CCS.**

**Also, WARNING. Maybe some OOC. (:**

_Italics is for thoughts (:_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Not so grand entrance.<strong>

"HOEEEEEE" THUD. Small dust particles rised up the air from the impact of the fall. An auburn headed girl laid helplessly onto the sandy, sandy ground. Whistle from the referee rang out to halt the game and several other girls swarmed up the area. Sakura's emerald eyes shone while she sat up, blinking once, then twice. They gazed upon the concerned looking pair of eyes. Violet, Ruby and four Chocolate stared right back at her.

"Sakura-chan are you alright?" Questioned the owner of the Ruby orbs, Rika.

"Ah.. Eheheh. M'm daijoubu yo." Sakura absend mindedly rubbed the back of her head, a bead of sweat slid down her temple. She fell, again. And to top that off in a soccer game. Something Sakura never did before especially when she enjoys sports. A lot of things are running through her head. Her focus seemed to waver a lot more easily these days.

The four girls smiled in response, glad to see their bestfriend alright. Chiharu held out a hand to pull Sakura back up, earning a thank you from her. The soccer game then resumed when the whistle rang. Somehow Sakura managed to stay focus throughout it. Tomoyo didn't join in, ofcourse. She instead, sat under the shady trees by the field with bottles of water by her side and towels on her lap. She wore her angelic smile, though concern can flashed across her face at times. Seeing Sakura's condition wasn't making her any more happy. She knew what was going through her mind.

The fateful day is tomorrow. Tomorrow. The start of the dreadful summer, according to Sakura's opinions. Tomoyo doesn't really mind the whole being picked to stay at the palace during summer. But the thought of it upsetting her bestfriend bothered her. If only she could change it somehow though she knew nothing could be done. Tomoyo's face lighten up when the game finished. Her bestfriends jogged across the field and to her side, each taking a towel and a bottle of water.

Beads of sweat ran down their cheeks, only to be wiped by the soft fabric of the towel. They chattered around about the up coming class, Mathematics. Sakura, as usual felt her shoulders slumping to the thoughts. She just hated Maths for a reason she doesn't know of. They broke into laughters, how happy it felt. If only summer doesn't come. If only.

That day went by much too fast for Sakura. She couldn't believe that **that day** is already coming. _Why must it be so fast? Why does time run along without me noticing?_ Whispered her mind.

The last bell rang to show school was done for that day. Relief washed over Sakura. Today was another tiring day. A small frown crept up her face, only to be washed by her cheerful smile a second later. She can't be a cry baby just because of this now could she. Sakura doesn't want to upset herself, let alone her friends. They bid each other farewell but before the others left, Sakura called up to them. Three heads turned to face her and Tomoyo.

"Um.. Let's go to the café by the station? I haven't had their sundaes for quite a while now." Offered Sakura. Her request were replied with gleeful agreements. It was never often that they gather around together, the five of them. Chiharu, Rika and Naoko were already notified about Sakura's and Tomoyo's case. Though they don't really spend much time together during summer holidays before, but the thought of them not going to be home was slightly lonely.

They were thrilled to be spending time together and make the most out of it. Everybody had a great time. Walking to the café, picking out the table by the window, ordering their favorite flavoured sundaes, chattering and watching people passed by them. Everything seemed so wonderful, so very much fun. Friendships are very beautiful. By the time they decided to head home, the sun was already setting. Once again, they bid each other goodbyes and see you soons. Smiles were plastered on each face.

Walking beside Tomoyo seemed so serene. Sakura was glad to know that she'd be there to go through the same situation as her. Feeling slightly guilty for the thought, Sakura shook her head. Tomoyo turned her head to steal a look on Sakura, her lips kept the small smile she wore. Though the day passed by quickly, the time they all spent together with was worth the energy drained.

That night, Sakura let her time flew by staring onto her ceiling. Her mind wont shut down and her eyes wont set close. The alarm clock ticked boredly, counting every second every minute._ Tomorrow.. Tomorrow.. Ah mou! Why am I even thinking about this! Best to just sleep_. Sakura erased those thoughts away, turning to lay onto her right side and facing the empty wall of her room. She let her eyes fluttered close, emptying her mind and willing herself to drift off into slumber.

Those emerald orbs snapped open to the sound of the alarm clock hitting the wooden floor. They blinked for several times, their visions cleared along the way. Sakura stared drowsily onto the same wall she saw lastnight while her mind registered to her surroundings. She stirred in her bed, her fingers searched for the screaming alarm clock and her index finger turned it off. She sat up onto the bed, rubbing along her eyelines for a moment before letting out a small sigh. Today is the day.

She glanced the corner of the room, two bags were sat there. Sakura wasn't bringing much of her belongings. Just some personal equipments. Dragging her body out of her bed, Sakura forced herself to take a short shower and changing into her casual clothes. Letting her hair free passed her shoulders, she eyed her reflection one last time. Sakura picked up her bags after feeling content of her appearance and padded out of her room. The auroma of bacon, eggs and toasts twisted her stomach with hunger. Touya was cooking breakfast today. A small smile managed to set upon her lips as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Ohayou, Oniichan.'' Sakura offered a greeting.

"Ohayou, Kaijuu.'' He never change. Always the same greeting, every single morning. Sakura felt the tingly feeling to stomp on his foot like she normally would but she let it pass by. It was their last morning together after all. Before she. .

"Ohayou, Sakura-san." They both turned to that calming voice. Smiles were on their faces.

"Ohayou, Otousan'' The greetings synced. Both from Touya and Sakura.

The three of them sat infront of the table. Murmuring a short 'Itadakimasu' they all began to dig in. It was always this quiet. Well, not really. Most of the time Sakura was pratically **swallowing **her food because she got up late. Sakura chuckled from the memories.

The ringing of the front door snapped her back to reality.

"I'll get it.'' Touya was already heading towards the door. Sakura lifted her shoulders into a small shrug, finishing up her breakfast. She set her chopsticks down onto her plate and sip onto the hot cocoa before she rised to her feet, giving a small peck onto Fujitaka's cheek and walked her way to the front door. She knew.

Her bags were carried by Touya as soon as he went to open the door, knowing who their 'guest' was. A black carriage was parked by their house gate, the driver had stood infront of their door. _Uwah. I thought fairytales don't exist. _Sakura's mind mused. The thoughts of the royal family were still using this type of transport is just, odd. Especially in this era. You can't help but go 'What the'.

Touya tilted up an eye brow, his thoughts were similar to Sakura's.

"Sorry to have disturb your morning Sir. But we have come to pick up Miss Kinomoto Sakura." Came out the driver's voice. So polite, so formal. It seems like he was in his middle ages.

"Oh, just Sakura is fine.. Um..?"

"Takanari. Matsuda Takanari." Replied the driver. Sakura nodded in response, her face lighten up with a bright smile.

"Well then, Thank you very much for coming all the way here to pick up my daughter, Takanari-san. Would you like some tea?'' Fujitaka spoke as he found his way to their house gate. Touya did nothing but held Sakura's bags and eyeing the carriage's driver. Not a single word escaped his mouth.

"Ah, you are mostly welcome, Kinomoto-san. And thank you for your kind offer but I have to decline. Mistress are expecting me to return as soon as possible with this young miss." Takanari lowered himself into a formal bow, which Fujitaka returned with the same gesture.

Dissapointed to have their time together so short, Fujitaka raised Sakura into his arms. Sakura buried her face onto his chest, her slender arms wrapped tightly around him. Saying goodbye hurts. Touya atfirst turned his gaze away, refusing any emotional expression to plaster on his face but soon lost his will. He handed Sakura's luggage to Takanari and waited for Fujitaka to let Sakura go, his hand reached to knock the top of her head which was repayed by a small whine from her. Sakura was about to counter Touya's attack but was stopped when he pulled her into a tight hug. Sakura's feet were slightly lifted from their difference in height, Touya's hold was firm. His face was not visible, having it buried by the nape of her neck. Sakura could have sworn she felt a small drop of liquid trickled on her skin. She chose to keep quiet about it and returned her big brother's hug with her own. Sakura too, felt her eyes going misty. Emotions rollercoaster is nowhere near a normal rollercoaster. It was not fun, In any way.

"I'm going to miss you, Gaki.." He whispered so low that Sakura barely heard it. Before she could say any replies, Touya had pulled away. His old smug face was back.

"Don't you use your super Kaijuu powers there, Sis." Heh. Touya was Touya again. Sakura let a small grin tucked by her lips, her hand balled into a fist and lightly punched Touya's arm.

"See you around, Oniichan." Sakura chirped.

"Take care both of you. I'll be back in no time~" Fujitaka let out a small laughter to his daughter's words. Sakura oh Sakura..

Sakura lifted her head from her folded arms, a wide smile stretched upon her lips as she caught a sight of a building from a far. **Finally**_, _they were almost there. The ride was so dead, so silent and so boring. Sakura had nothing to do. She even fell asleep at times. She was wondering why Tomoyo wasn't in the same carriage. By the time she woke up, she found herself not knowing where they were anymore. Everything around her were covered with magnificient beauty of the nature. Nothing except trees and grass were to be seen and the small path of ground leading forward, just the size of the carriage. 'Well no wonder then.' Sakura shrugged, appreciating the scenery laid out.

She soon gasped out in surprise, her eyes staring widely on what's infront of her. Earlier the driver announced that they were there but Sakura couldn't find any building in her sight from the carriage. By the time she got out of the carriage with the driver's help, Sakura felt her jaw dropped dramatically. [Author's note : LOL sorry I just HAD to type that up!xD] She quickly closed the gap of her lips, knowing how unladylike it must have seemed. There, infront of her stood the most glorious thing she ever saw in her life. The palace were glowing with vibrant white, the royal family's flag hung in each tower and the front gates. Guards could be seen lurking around the palace, protecting its peace and safety. It was huge, enormous, humangous!

Sakura had absolutely no idea whether it was just a dream or reality. It seemed so surreal to her, so fantasy-like. What on earth had she done to even be here in the first place. Oh right. Sakura mentally slapped herself. This is NOT the time to daydream like this. What, is she becoming the OMG OMG type of girl now? Heck to the no. Sakura smirked from the thought, quickly erasing it as her eyes trailed along the movements of a very tall figure. Straight dark hair which stretched til her lower back bounced gently to her walking. Sakura was struck in awe. She has been seeing a lot of beautiful things along her way. And this lady wasn't an exceptional.

Li Yelan stopped her tracks infront of the young girl and took her small hands in hers.

"Welcome, my dear. Sakura was it?" Sakura felt her heart melted away from her soft tune. Her face couldn't hide the bright smile, showing just how she felt inside. Seeing no response in Sakura, Yelan offered another greeting.

"I am Li Yelan. Th-.."

"She is the Queen of Japan." Takanari spoke out.

Sakura managed a sharp gasp, her hands were pulled down to her knees as she bowed 90 degree.

"My deepest apology, Queen-sama. I-I'm sorry, I didn't know." It's true. She had not recognize this woman infront of her. She did saw some pictures of her before but the reality seemed a lot more **not real **instead of in those graphics. Her cheeks turned bright red in embarrassment. Sakura wished Touya was there to knock her head right now. She really did wished for it.

Sakura felt those warm hands took hers once again, enfolding a gentle hold onto them.

"It is alright, Dear. Do stand, there is no need for apologies. Come, let us go inside. Could you please bring her luggage to her room, Takanari-san?" Yelan spoke, much gentler than before. She was finding a liking to this girl. Her auburn hair, her bright emerald eyes. _This child is just like her.. _ She had a good feeling, for a mother.

"Certainly, Mistress." And he was off. Sakura let herself be guided pass the front gates. She offered smiles to each guards she passed by which was returned in the same manner. The Queen invited her to small conversations along the way, asking this and that and explaining the details of the inside textures.

"This is the first floor. I can only guide you til here. Your room is on the second, your name had been signed on the door. I apologize for my incapability to show you around, Dear."

"Ah it's alright, Queen-sama. I can manage." Sakura tried speaking as formal as she could. This was really awkward. Like, really. She assured the Queen with a smile, nodding her head to her words. She saw Yelan's face brightened, her eyes seemed to focus onto something. No, someone.

She turned to look, midnight blue eyes caught her own. Sakura blinked, the boy didn't. He had a small smile, almost not visible.

"Oh isn't this pleasant. Eriol, you're just in time." Eriol. Sakura noted in her mind. His eyes roamed to stare into Yelan's. His smile stretched further though only for a second.

"Sakura, dear. This is Eriol. Hiiragizawa Eriol. He is one of our close relatives. Eriol, darling. This young girl is Kinomoto Sakura. One of the participants." Yelan explained. The boy nodded, acknowledging Sakura's presence. He lowered down onto one knee, taking Sakura's hand.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, my lady." He leaned closer and his lips pressed lightly onto Sakura's fingers. Sakura blushed from that, feeling butterflies in her tummy.

"T-The same to you, Hiiragizawa-kun. Yoroshiku." Sakura shyly replied as he got up to stand beside her, her head had lowered to avoid his gaze and to hide her bright red cheeks.

"I have something to attend to. I wouldn't be able to show Sakura around. Would you mind?" Sakura blinked. _No way, right?_

"Ah, I'd love to give her a tour, Aunt Yelan." _Mhmm. Way._ Sakura set her eyes closed for a moment, bracing herself.

"Is it alright with you, Sakura Dear?" She heard Yelan questioned. Sakura fluttered her eyes back open, forming a smile in return as she nodded then.

"Wonderful. Then, I'll be off. The other two girls will arrive somewhere later."

"Do take care, Aunt Yelan. See you by dinner."

"Certainly." As soon as the Queen left the room, Eriol turned to eye onto Sakura. The same as Yelan's thoughts ran through his mind; _Auburn haired. Bright emerald eyes. Cheerful. Full of smiles. Name…_

"Kinomoto Sakura.." Sakura turned to face him, returning his gaze with a questioning look.

"Yes?"

"..? Oh..! No, nothing. Shall we get going?" That name calling was meant to be in his head. He did not noted that he had spoken it out loud.

"M'm. Alright." Sakura mused. That was weird. Oh well, Sakura smiled. Trailing behind Eriol as they began to walk. There was a huge staircase leading up to the next floor but Eriol doesn't seem to be leading that way. Eriol turned to the right, walking down the hallway as Sakura remained trailing behind him.

Eriol slowed down his pace, syncing his steps with Sakura as they began to walk side by side. He threw her another small smile, at times asked about herself and Sakura would do the same. They took the time to get to know each other.

"It's quiet.." Sakura murmured. Ever since their walk, Sakura haven't crossed by anyone other than the guards.

"Isn't it." She heard Eriol replied, his eyes staring forward. He mentioned earlier that they were now heading to a very special room, down the pathway of the left wing. Before, Sakura learned that the right pathway lead them to the dining hall. Everyone in the royal family have their meals there, but not often together. The daughters of The King and Queen were not often home. Sakura asked about the royal family and she found out that they were not pure Japanese. The King was, but Yelan was from Hong Kong. Their children took the name of Chinese. Including the prince. The daughters chose to stay in Hong Kong with their husbands. They grew up there.

Xiao Lang, the prince were an exceptional. He had been raised up here in Japan but received Chinese language lessons in his educations. Royal childrens did not go to school but were home tutored.

"So far it is only us. The others are supposedly to be in the training room." Sakura smiled. Eriol was surprisingly easy to talk to.

"Others..?" She eyed onto the midnight haired boy, curiousity written on her face. Eriol gave away a small chuckle as he nodded.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I forgot to mention about them earlier, didn't I. Don't worry. I'll introduce them to you later on. Ah, we're here." They both stopped at the entrance frame of a very large room. Sakura's eyes shone brightly.

"Uwahhh.." She slowly paced into the room, step by step. Her head tilting up and take in the vision of the Ball Room. She halted herself in the middle of the room, staring up at the golden chandelier hung from the ceiling. Hundreds and hundreds of light buls surround the frame, taking in the raindrops' shape. Not only the chandelier but the entire room were wrapped in the same colour. Though this part of the palace looked a lot like a glass house. No walls except for the entrance door. Just, windows. A lot of them. Even the ceiling were transparent, allowing the guests in many events to awe over the sky. Sakura felt herself going for her famous _Hanyaaaan _moment. She was soon dragged out of it by a soft melody played by the corner of the room.

Her auburn hair followed as Sakura turned her head to the tune, spotting Eriol was the one responsible for it. His hands were dancing onto the piano keys. Sakura took the opportunity and closed her eyes, enjoying the beauty of the music produced. As it faded, both Eriol and Sakura looked at each other with a smile on their faces before Sakura walked to him.

"That was amazing." She commented softly. Eriol nodded in acknowledgement and let another smile crossed his face.

"Thank you. Well then, you might have already guessed that this is the Ball Room. All events are to be held here."

Afterwards, Eriol showed Sakura practically everything that existed in the palace. The giant staircase lead to the second floor, where all the rooms were. The rooms were uniquely arranged based on the colours of gemstones. Topaz, Amethyst, Emerald, Sapphire, Ruby, Diamonds and Amber. Three rooms of the same colour except for the Topaz. Because Topaz is only for the King and Queen. [A.N : Means that there are a lot of rooms. Three rooms of each of the gemstones. Eg: Three rooms of Ruby. (: ]

The end of the second floor's hall located the main bedroom, The King's and Queen's. The rest are for the siblings and guests. Sakura's room were given of one the Emerald's room. Ironic, it matched her eyes. She chuckled from the thought.

Eriol mentioned that he stayed in one of the Sapphire room and shared it with two other guys. He did not mentioned who though. Sakura noticed that not much of the prince were being brought up but she chose to just shrug it off.

The third floor was where all the fun stuffs begins. Arcades room, a small bar, candy and chocolate room, the training room Eriol mentioned earlier.

When Sakura was brought there, she could hear small bickering and metals clashing with each other. Eriol pushed the door open and the view of a man and woman sparing each other came. The girl had long ruby hair, stacked in two buns on her head and matching eyes. Meanwhile the boy had striking golden locks, slightly shorter than Eriol's and also golden glint for his eyes. Both held a sword, both had beads of sweat on them and slightly damped hair. When they heard the door opened, their positions halted.

"Yo." Eriol raised one hand and they shared some secret handshakes. Sakura was not noticeable because she stood behind Eriol and being short contribute to that.

"Eriollllll. You said you were going to get some snacks. I thought you died out from having too much!" The golden haired boy beamed. His voice were cheerful and energetic.

"I ran into Aunt Yelan and she asked me to show this girl around." Eriol gestured over to his side, earning questioning looks from both of them. He turned to see noone was there and heard a small squeal when he stepped back.

"Kinomoto-san..! What are you doing there?" Eriol tried his best to suppress a chuckle, himself then stepping to the side and revealed Sakura. Sakura felt her cheeks flushed, her bright green eyes stared onto the unfamiliar people.

"Kero, Ruby, this is Kinomoto Sakura. She is one of the participants for Aunt Yelan's plans."

"N-Nice to meet you." Sakura lowered herself for a small bow. A bright smile on her face. Ruby's eyes widen before she let out a squeal and launched onto Sakura, practically lifting her.

"Kawaiiiiiii..!" Kero laughed, Eriol sweat dropped.

"You're soooo cute! I'm Ruby Moon. Call me Ruby." She chirped in excitement, still keeping a hold onto Sakura's petite form. Sakura smiled in return, her cheeks tainted with the colour of crimson red.

"Hey hey get off her, you brat!" It was Kero's turn to raise his voice. His shoutings were replied with a knock in the head though. Well, much more like a punch actually.

"Who're you calling a brat you BRAT!" Letting go of Sakura she reached to pull onto Kero's ear, receiving a yelp and followed by rains of "I'm sorry!" from him.

Finally satisfied with his beg, Ruby turned her attention back to Sakura with a wide grin. Before she could squeeze her in her arms, Kero had already took her hands.

"Hey there! I'm Kerob-"

"Kerobrat."

He felt his veins popping in irritation. His eyebrow twitched for a moment.

"THAT'S KEROBERUS TO YOU, OLDHAGGG!" And Kero scrambled himself out of the room with Ruby running after him. They left Sakura in confusion, Eriol having his palm over his face.

"Don't mind them. They are always like that. Ruby is a family member of mine. And Kero.. He's our relative. Actually he.." Eriol couldn't finished his words when one of the butlers came.

"Sir Eriol, Mistress had asked for you."

"Ah, alright. Tell her I will be there. Thank you." The guard nodded and headed back down to the first floor. Eriol turned to look onto Sakura, having an apologetic look.

"My deepest apologise, Kinomoto-san. I'm afraid I can not give you the rest of the tour. Do feel free to explore. But be downstairs for dinner. After that you and the rest of the girls will be further informed about the competition."

"Eh, ah no don't worry about it. Instead, I thank you for showing me around." Sakura waved her hands infront, a bright smile plastered onto her lips to assure him. With a small nod Eriol bowed one last time, turning himself and walked out from the training room.

Sakura's eyes stared after Eriol as she held the same smile. She gazed around the room and taking in the structures. It was neat and tidy. Weapons are arranged according to types and sizes. It was pretty spacious too, it'd be great to train. _Well duh, silly Sakura._ Sakura gave away a sheepish grin, walking out from the room before accidentally bumped onto someone. Her feet staggered and herself falling backwards but a warm arm slipped along his back and catching her. Sakura blinked and looked up to her savour. Cold Amber pierced right into her Emerald eyes, slightly startling her. The arm that caught her immediately drew back when Sakura got stable on her feet again.

"Watch where you're going." Came the icy voice. No feelings attached.

"Ah I'm s-s-sorry, Sir." Sakura stammered on her words. Her face turned red in embarrassment as she bowed. She stood to take a look onto him. He had a well built body, a pair of amber eyes and messy chestnut hair.

_Sir? Does she not recognize me?__ Or she just don't have brains. _He thought. He eyed the shivering girl. _Huh. To think she looks a lot like a cold abandoned cat._ But he couldn't lie. She had a pair of beautiful eyes. He was watching her admiring the room. He had been there for quite a while, ever since Eriol walked out.

"S-Sir?" Sakura called out for the fifth time.

"Huh?"

"W-Who are you?" She repeated the same question she had been asking but earned no answer before.

"Who am I? Are you serious?" Syaoran roared. _What the._ _I'm the one who should be asking that._

"E-Eh? Do I k-know you t-then?" Sakura was afraid. She didn't know what to do. Who is this person and why is he so intimidating. Questions are popping in her head.

"Uh. Probably no. Hmmn. Syaoran. L-.. Just Syaoran." He replied. Syaoran seemed amused. How could noone not know him? Wait no. That is not impossible but actually super possible. He never showed up in any television shows or magazines. People simply know him as Xiao Lang and sometimes Syaoran. But nothing more. He doesn't go to such gatherings and events. Only his parents and siblings. It's a waste of time to him. He was grown up alone. With only Wei by his side. His parents were always busy and the same with his sisters. Well.. Except for his over the top annoying cousins. Especially Eriol. Even so, he is surprised that this girl.. What's her name again? Didn't give any response to his name. She really didn't know him? For real?

"And you are?" He raised one eye brow. Eyeing onto her.

"I-I am Sakura. K-Kinomoto Sakura."

_Oh.. Kinomoto Sakura.._

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it~ I apologize, it's really not much <strong>

**And I'm sorry for the grammatical mistakes and spellings. I read, I stayed up late So my eyes aren't really in a good condition that time.**

**If I'm not busy, I'll update as soon as I can~ THANK YOU FOR READING! Ciao (:**


End file.
